Problem: A red pair of glasses costs $$28$, which is $7$ times as much as a white belt costs. How much does the white belt cost?
The cost of the red pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the white belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$28 \div 7$ $$28 \div 7 = $4$ A white belt costs $$4$.